Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170613235203
What upsets the Kristanna fandom isn’t the fact that Anna hit Kristoff on the head with a bottle! It’s how ooc the writers have been treating these two character. We have Anna. A sensible, mature, and positive woman. With a complicated personality. Whom is portrayed by the writers as a clumsy oaf that had zero depth. That her soon to be husband. The independent mountain man. Who is a sassy ass. That has no understanding of the world despite his independent. Depicted as a silly kid. Two very deep character with a lot of background but their treated as if the unimportant secondary characters just drooped in to the story. Anna would hit someone to protect them form themselves, but this scene wan’t dangerous enough for Kristoff to need to be protected from himself. This is one of the many scenes that shouldn’t be funny. Even if there is a wedding. these two characters have been treated so poorly in the show. That it wont feel that satisfying to see. Sorry o just need to but in for a second 1st offI don’t really think ana was just dropped in you get to se more of he and who she is then the movie did in a way. She is an amazing sword figure who kicked and trained Charmings ass and helped him to be brave and to stand up and fight. That an awesome role that ana played in this work. On To This Secen I Think she maid the right decision . She knows that there in another land and has know idea how far or even if this land is in the same place as theirs and Kristoff want to swim back to erendail with no real clue of where it is. So she tries to stop him by knocking him out. She probably knows the water is cold and swimming to god knows where will probably kill him. Kristoff doesn’t know he just doesn’t want to be near her (cuz of the shattered sight) and wants to go home. Anf it was a funny secen none the less. I really want to state that I think the chapters haven’t been treated bad at all these are adding more to them then the movie in a way. I personally like it. But that is my opinion. I understand. I think the fuse about this scene is a little over the top. I think the fuse tho. Comes from the fact. That it is funny. I believe that a lot of fans. Although enjoying the humor of the moment. Would have preferred that Kristoff’s darkness be presented to them seriously. I’m am glad you don’t think she was, but for many Frozen fans. They do. Your right. Anna is this amazing, brave and mature. Kick ass character, and we see so little of that. It’s more like none. Anna’s character depiction is shallow in OUAT compared to her movie self. With her scenes and story feeling and looking like they were just dumped in there. To show the fans that she was there. Instead of a well crafted story about Anna. From Anna’s point of view.